Giving Up Everything
by CityGirl419
Summary: When Ginny realizes she likes Draco in her 6th year. What will happen. How wil everyone take it? Happy Birthday Kara! Love you!


**A/N Alright this is my first Draco/Ginny. So sorry if it's terrible. It's written for Love From A Muggle's birthday. Which is technically the 29th. But I finished it early. (: So i'm posting it. Hope you like it Kara! (: I'm always here for you. (: Italics is a flashback. (: Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize. ;)**

I loved him. That was all there was to it. I loved Draco Malfoy. I loved everything about him. I loved the way his gray eyes twinkle in the sun light when we're strolling through the park at midnight. Or the way he gets a cocky smile on his face when he's trying, but failing, to be funny. I especially loved the way his blond hair always blew in the wind just right whenever we were outside together. He put a smile on my face that I never wanted to take off. I, Ginevra Weasley, am in love with Draco Malfoy.

No, I don't know how it happened. I didn't want it to happen. I mean, we were supposed to be enemies, not to mention the fact I denied Harry when he came back to me after the war for him. I was hated by most of my friends and family. Harry was considered another son of my parents, so naturally I was enemy number one. I lived alone in a flat by a muggle area. The only person that comes to see me is Draco.

They all know where I am, of course. I've told them whenever I show up at my parents house. They're the only ones that actually try to talk to me. It's been five years since the war ended. Harry moved on. He's married to Luna now. Ron and Hermione finally got together and are now married. Both of my best friends had ceremonies, and I wasn't even put in their wedding. Of course, I was invited, but Draco and I sat in the back for both ceremonies, and sat at our own table for the receptions. A few old friends came over and asked how I was doing, while no one said anything to Draco.

No one could believe it when they found out that we had started dating. We kept it quiet for a while, only hanging out in the privacy of our own flats. Once we had a few dates out in public, the Daily Prophet went nuts. Ex Death Eater, who got let off because of Harry. Apparently, Narcissa lied to the Dark Lord to protect Harry, and no one ever saw Lucius or Draco truly fight at the battle. Harry told the Ministry there were more important people to throw in Azkaban, like the ones who would bend over backwards for the Dark Lord. The day Harry killed Voldemort was one of the happiest days of my life.

The little romance between Draco and I started when we both at Hogwarts when Harry, Hermione, and Ron were off killing Horcruxes. He had comforted me a few times after I had gotten into some trouble. I'll never forget how he gave me the courage to start Dumbledore's Army again.

_I had just gotten out of detention with the Carrows. This time, it is was for telling a first year that he shouldn't listen to a word Alecto said. The prat was trying to tell a class of first years that the Dark Lord loved them all, and he only wanted what was best for the world by getting rid of all muggles and mudbloods. One of the first years started crying, telling him that his mother was a muggle. Alecto told the child that it was his fathers fault for reproducing with one. _

_ Draco was assisting the class when I barged in and yelled at our so called professor. I told him he was a bloody arse. He yelled that I had a detention and raised his wand to hex me before I turned to walk out the door. I had heard Draco mumble, "I'll take care of her," before footsteps began to follow me. I turned on him._

_ "What do you want Ferret!" I snapped at him. _

_ Draco had sighed before answering, "I want you to behave yourself. I know you don't like them, neither do I very much, but you're gonna get yourself killed. They hate bloodtraitors just as bad as mudbloods." I had seen pain in his eyes. Like he was really hurting from it, but I didn't let that drag my temper down._

_ "Like I'm going to listen to you!" I had yelled. "You're one of them!" I didn't give him a chance to reply. I realized later that night that he hadn't 'taken care of me', but didn't think to much into it. _

_ It wasn't until I saw him waiting for me as I excited the Carrows torture room, that I thought he might have actually started to feel bad. I was tired. The Carrows decided to use the Cruciatus Curse on me the entire time; a full hour. So I really wasn't in the mood for his shit. _

_ "What?" I asked him with as much anger as I could muster. _

_ "I wanted to see how you were. They told me they were gonna use the Unforgivables. I knew you would be hurting," Draco had explained to me._

_ Confusion had placed itself on my face before I answered him, "Since when do you care?"_

_ "I, uh, don't. I just thought as Head Boy, I should make sure the students were okay." He looked down as he spoke._

_ "Well, thanks," I murmured, "but maybe you should make sure the others are alright. I can take care of myself." I held my pride as I strode off towards my common room. _

That had been the first time I started to realize I had feelings for him. We stopped being mean to each other and starting smiling in the hallways. I took his advice and decided not to confront the Carrows. Instead, we went behind their backs and started the DA up again. Of course, we still got in trouble because they realized it was us. Yet, I thought it was worth it.

It wasn't until after the war that Draco actually made a move on me. It was when Harry had decided to make sure they weren't thrown in Azkaban. He had come up to me with a huge grin on his face. I had already told Harry I had moved on by then. Draco had come up and kissed me; didn't even give me any forewarning. He just kissed me, and I kissed him back. We had been together ever since.

About a year after we were together, I had finally decided that I didn't care that I didn't care if none of my friends liked me anymore. I had Draco, and that was all I ever needed. I was happy with him, and if my friends didn't see that, then I didn't need them. They clearly didn't need me.

"Gin?" I heard Draco call from the fireplace.

"Hey Dray. What's up?" I asked him.

A smile lit his face before he answered, "I just wanted to know if you would like to go out to dinner with me tonight." He finished his inquiry with a kiss.

"Sure, just let me change," I giggled as I gestured to what I was wearing. Which was sweat pants and a baggy shirt.

"Ohh, wear a dress. We're going somewhere fancy," Draco told me.

"Alright," I called back as I walked into my room.

Little did I know, that where we were going Draco had pre-ordered a special dessert just for me, with a small ring placed in the middle. A ring that went along with a question of whether or not I wanted to become Mrs. Draco Malfoy.


End file.
